marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Katherine Renner (Earth-31333)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-31333 | BaseOfOperations = Doomgard, Battleworld, Earth-15513; formerly Hala Field | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blonde | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer, police force | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Kelly Sue DeConnick; Kelly Thompson; David Lopez | First = Captain Marvel and the Carol Corps #1 | HistoryText = Kit Renner was the biggest fan of Captain Marvel when she was young, which led to the two becoming friends. But her life changed when she became worthy of one of All-Father Doom's Mjolnir hammers which transformed her into a Thor. She joined Doom's police force the Thor Corps and became the designated Thor for Hala Field. Years later, Kit returned home as an adult and met up with Captain Marvel in order to show her how much growth she has been through since they last saw each other. After a questionable move by Baroness Cochran, Carol rebelled against Hala's mission control with the help of the Banshee Squadron. Posing as a credible threat, Cochran contacted Doom about the situation which led to the Thor Corps intervening in the affair. Kit was among her fellow Corpsmen as they attacked Captain Marvel and her fighter squad. While in a chase to capture Carol, squad member Pancho detonated a bomb which threw the Thor Corps off Captain Marvel's tail except for Kit who landed on the beach front alongside Carol. A battle erupted between the two as both women exchanged blow for blow but after Kit smashed her hammer at Carol's head, Carol flew off determined to see the supposed stars that created the mystical hammers. Kit tried to reason with her to not go into the void as it would cause her death but Captain Marvel rebuffed her plea as she believed no matter what it would prove the truth. Carol asked Kit what would she have, with Kit responding that she would have her honor. She then threw her hammer towards Carol but instead of hitting her with it, Kit told Carol to duck which resulted in Mjolnir knocking out the members of the Thor Corps. Kit bought Carol an opening to her destination but before she left she asked if Kit would be all right. Kit replied that she will be and told Carol that the truth awaits her as Captain Marvel flies off into the light. | Personality = | Powers = Seemingly those of the Thor Odinson of Earth-616. | Abilities = Seemingly those of the Kit Renner of Earth-616, as well as those of Thor. | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = Mjolnir | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Worthy of Mjolnir Category:Atmokinesis Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Flight Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Superhuman Speed